Oh My Venus
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Kyuhyun yang sempurna dan menjadi idola semasa sekolahnya kini tak lagi ada. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi bahan olokkan teman-temannya karena bentuk tubuhnya. Harapanpun menghampirinya ketika berjumpa dengan seorang namja dingin yang sukses menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Terinspirasi oleh Oh My Venus. Diperuntukan untuk Desember Ceria KiHyun.
1. Chapter 1

By : MinGyuTae00

Character : Kyuhyun , Kibum and others

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance , Drama , Thiller

Summary : Kyuhyun yang sempurna dan menjadi idola semasa sekolahnya kini tak lagi ada. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi bahan olokkan teman-temannya karena bentuk tubuhnya. Harapanpun menghampirinya ketika berjumpa dengan seorang namja dingin yang sukses menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Terinspirasi oleh **Oh My Venus**. Diperuntukan untuk **Desember Ceria KiHyun**.

WARNING : TYPO'S , Bahasa Kurang Baku dan Alur yang Membingungkan.

.

.

.

 **Oh My Venus**

.

.

.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

"Yak Kibum bisakah kau memelankan sedikit kecepatan melangkahmu"Kibum menatap datar Donghae-teman baiknya- yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh sembari membenarkan kemeja sekolahnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan. Selalu seperti ini , Donghae yang selalu berkoar-koar tak jelas demi membangunkannya agar tidak terlambat mengikuti pelajaran kini malah sebaliknya , dialah yang membuat mereka hampir terlambat.

"Hosh..hosh..kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku"Donghae mencoba memasang wajah garangnya namun bagi Kibum , Donghae terlihat bodoh.

"Kau lambat"Malas meladeni ocehan Donghae yang menurutnya tak penting, Kibum menggunakan headsetnya kembali dan pergi menghampiri Pak Kang -butler pribadinya sejak kecil- yang telah menunggu disamping pintu mobilnya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang kini menyumpah serapahinya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya ketika ia telah menemukan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Donghae meliriknya sekilas. Tak ingin menganggu Kibum yang selalu seperti itu, ia memutuskan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara menjaili Pak Kang dan supir pribadi keluarga Kim yang sayangnya hanya berakhir mereka yang menjawab seadanya. Setidaknya lebih baik dari sahabat esnya.

 **Ckiit**

 **Brak**

Donghae mengelus keningnya yang baru saja menghantam bantal kursi didepannya. Supir Lee dengan segera bangkit dan mengecek keadaan disusul oleh Pak Kang dan Donghae yang merasa penasaran. Kibum yang memang selalu tak perduli lebih memilih memejamkan seorang namja manis yang sedang membersihkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan wajah jengkel. Donghae terpaku ditempatnya ketika namja manis tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?"Supir Lee segera membantu namja manis itu berdiri. Disampingnya Pak Kang segera menghampiri mereka dan terlihat merogoh kantung jasnya .

"Bila terjadi apa-apa anda bisa menghubungi nomor ini, maaf kami harus segera pergi" Bukannya menerima kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Pak Kang namja tersebut hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ahjussi lain kali menyetirlah dengan hati-hati " tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi namja tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat nyaris berlari menuju halte yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Whoa"Donghae menatap punggung ringkih namja manis yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang sembari menyeruput susu cokelat digenggamannya , tak menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari para gadis dan namja yang melihatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, entahlah bagaimana hal ini terjadi. Sejak kepindahannya bersama keluarganya didaerah ini beberapa tahun yang lalu , ia begitu dikenal dan popular. Entah karena prestasinya atau perawakannya yang nyaris sempurna.

Tinggi ramping , kulit halus dan putih cenderung pucat , hidung yang mancung , pipi yang chubby , berprestasi , wajahnya yang manis cenderung cantik. Ia bahkan selalu merasa kesal jika ada yang menyebutnya cantik , oh man ia seorang namja. Namun ia tetaplah anak yang sederhana , walaupun penghasilan kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa dibilang banyak maupun sedikit.

"Kyu noona/eonni"terlihat sepasang balita kembar berlari dengan semangat kearahnya. Tak masalah jika mereka menyapanya hanya saja panggilan yang mereka gunakan membuat telinganya iritasi.

"Yu Jin-ah , Hye jin-ah. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali eoh panggil aku dengan sebutan oppa dan hyung"

"Chileo"Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan , percuma berdebat dengan anak kecil.

"Terserah kalian saja , aku pergi" Baru saja ia berniat melanjutkan langkahnya jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara lengkingan yeoja tak jauh dari sana. Menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya sekilas sebelum menatap kesal pemandangan yang tersaji tak jauh dari sana.

"Mereka lagi"Kyuhyun dengan segera menghabiskan susu kemasannya dan meremat-rematnya sebelum melemparkan begitu saja kearah beberapa namja-namja bengal yang tengah menganggu seorang yeoja.

"Akh yak! , siapa yang berani melempa.."Baru saja namja tersebut ingin memaki seseorang yang dengan beraninya melempari kepalanya dengan sesuatu entah apa itu jika saja ia tidak mengetahui pelaku pelemparan tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan? Apa benar kalian seorang lelaki? Kenapa kalian selalu membuat ulah yang sialnya aku selalu melihatnya"Seungri dan Hongki hanya berdiam diri tak ingin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan parasnya yang rupawan menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan malas.

"Jika kalian ingin membolos dan bermain lebih baik carilah lokasi dimana aku tidak akan melihat kalian"

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya kau bisa pergi"Seunghyun yang baru saja tiba menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu , tentu saja aku akan pergi. Noona lebih baik kau segera berangkat , bukankah suamimu seorang pelatih judo, kau bisa melapor tindakan yang mereka lakukan pada suamimu"

"Arraseo Kyuhyun-ah gomawo, aku pergi. Dan untuk kalian , jika kalian mengangguku sekali lagi maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan suamiku" Merasa urusannya sudah usai , Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kyuhyun"

"….."

"Venus" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum berbalik dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada tiga orang namja yang terkenal dengan kebengalannya itu. Kembali melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Shit!"Kyuhyun mempercepat laju langkahnya. Jika saja bukan karena mereka dan jiwa sosialnya pasti ia tidak akan terburu-buru seperti ini menuju halte. Baru saja ia akan menyebrang jika saja tidak ada sebuah mobil yang nyaris menabraknya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Terlihat beberapa orang mendekatinya. Baru saja ia hendak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang supir yang membantunya bangkit bahkan ia terlihat merasa bersalah atas kelailainnya jika bukan karna ulah seorang ahjussi berpakaian rapi yang sedikit menyinggungnya. Diliriknya sekilas kearah kursi penumpang dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang bisa ia tebak adalah seorang majikan dari dua ahjussi didepannya dan teman atau bahkan saudara dari seorang namja yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Pandangannya lurus walaupun ia tengah berbicara"Ahjussi lain kali menyetirlah dengan hati – hati" menunduk hormat sebelum melanjutkan perjalannya kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam tangannya dan dengan segera mempercepat laju langkahnya. Beruntung ia tak tertinggal , setelah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu , Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menaiki bis dan menempelkan ponselnya pada sebuah layar lcd otomatis yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Menghela nafas kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun memantapkan langkahnya sembari mencari kursi kosong tak memperdulikan tatapan memuja dari orang-orang yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

Sorak-sorakan terdengar memenuhi sepenjuru lapangan. Kibum mendrible bolanya dengan fokus , gerakannya sungguh gesit, disusul Donghae yang berusaha memblokade lawan. Nama Kibum dan Donghaelah yang paling keras dielu-elukan,terutama oleh para gadis. Ketika Kibum mencoba memasukan bola pada gawang suasana terasa hening , hanya terdengar hembusan nafas yang memburu dan suara detakan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dan…

 **Goal~**

Kibum merasakan tubuhnya tak berpijak lagi diatas tanah , seruan-seruan yang mengelu-elukan namanya kian mengeras. Walaupun letih namun Kibum merasakan kepuasan dalam hal ini. Donghae menatap sahabat karibnya dengan sayu , ditengah suasanya yang bahagia ia bisa merasakan hatinya terasa pedih mengingat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tidak. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kibum , ia sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Donghae berusaha keras menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan kelereng sehitam arang milik Kibum. Kibum balas memandang Donghae dengan tatapannya yang penuh arti , ia bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi Kibum dengan segera meninggalkan lapangan sekolahnya itu tanpa memperdulikan jeritan kesal sang lawan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari timnya. Donghae dalam diam menyusulnya , ia sudah memprediksi akan seperti ini pada akhirnya.

Kibum dengan segera membuka bilik toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak , mencoba berjalan senormal mungkin. Setelahnya , Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding , memejamkan matanya erat sembari mengatur hembusan nafasnya yang tak teratur. Diluar , Donghae juga menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi kepala menunduk. Ia memang sengaja berdiam diri disana seperti itu, mencoba melarang orang-orang yang ingin menggunakan toilet tersebut.

.

.

.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mempercepat laju langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Sialnya , ditengah perjalanan ia harus terjebak akibat segerombolan namja dan yeoja yang menghadangnya , bisa ia tebak mereka adalah antek-antek dari yeoja barbar yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

"Menyingkir "

"…."

"Kalian tuli? Menyingkirlah"

"Mereka hanya patuh pada titahku"Kyuhyun memandang malas pada yeoja yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya tuk mendekatinya.

"Apa maumu?"Jika saja dihadapanya sekarang bukanlah seorang yeoja , ia pasti dengan senang hati memberikan bogem mentahnya.

"Menjauhlah dari Seung Hyunku"

"So Hee-shi , kurasa kau harus memeriksa pengelihatanmu. Jika kau jeli kau pasti bisa membedakannya"

"Kau!"

"Kau itu yeoja , bertingkahlah sesuai kodratmu dan aku tidak pernah mendekatinya camkan itu!" Baru saja So Hee akan menampar pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang tetap memandangnya datar jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahan pergelangan tangannya-nyaris meremukkannya-.

"Seunghyun oppa"So Hee berujar lirih.

"Jangan pernah kau mendaratkan tangan hinamu pada Kyuhyun"

"Oppa"Kyuhyun memandang malas pada drama picisan didepannya itu.

"Seunghyun-shi , katakan pada yeojamu ini agar tidak mengangguku lagi. Ah , dan aku tidak pernah mendekatimu. Permisi" Seunghyun menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"O..oppa"Seunghyun menatap malas pada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Jauhi aku"So Hee menatap kesal pada SeungHyun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 _ **Dilain tempat**_

Donghae memperhatikan Kibum baru saja usai membersihkan tangannya dalam diam. Merasa diperhatikan , Kibum hanya menatap kawannya itu melalui cermin dihadapannya.

"Sampai kapan"Kibum hanya menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong mansionnya, melewati puluhan maid yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Baru saja ia akan berbelok jika saja tidak ada seorang yeoja yang sudah berumur menghadangnya.

"Halmeoni"Membungkuk hormat pada yeoja yang sangat ia sayangi. Nyonya besar Kim tersenyum sekilas sembari memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Temuilah appamu".

"Baiklah"Kibum memutar langkahnya menuju ruang kerja Tuan Kim-ayahnya yang terkenal dingin-. Nyonya besar Kim menahan laju Pak Kang yang akan menyusul Kibum.

"Biarkan saja" .

"Baik Sajangnim".

Walaupun Kibum terkenal dingin namun ia tetaplah anak yang santun. Diketuknya pintu raksasa tersebut.

"Masuk".

Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kibum".

"Selamat sore abonim".

"Persiapkan dirimu , dua hari lagi kau akan menjalani pengobatanmu di Amerika"

"Baik"Membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diiringi tatapan sarat akan arti dari Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

Baru saja Kibum memejamkan matanya barang sejenak jika saja tidak ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Meraih ponselnya yang terletak dimeja nakas tepat disamping.

"Hm"

"Yak Kibum-ah , katakan padaku itu semua adalah sebuah lelucon!"Kibum terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti dari indra pendengarannya.

"Tidak"

"Jadi itu benar?"lirih Donghae diseberang sana.

"Donghae"Donghae membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Kibum yang sangat lirih.

"N..ne"

"Biarkan kali ini aku menikmati hidupku"

"Jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Kuharap kau segera pulih"

"…."

"Besok bukan?Baiklah kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun , aku akan kesana. Tidak ada penolakan!"Kibum tersenyum tipis. Setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya ia meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mengelus wajah yeoja yang terlihat begitu cantik sembari menggandeng lengan mungil seorang namja kecil yang memperlihatkan killer terlihat tajam ketika menatap wajah seorang namja yang terlihat tampan yang berdiri tepat disamping yeoja cantik itu.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Kibum meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu dan menatap wajah halmeoninya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Ne"Nyonya besar Kim mengelus pelan surai cucu kesayangannya.

"Jangan pernah berputus asa arra!"

"Halmeoni"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika"

"Kau yakin?"Kibum menatap lekat wajah yeoja paruh baya yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Geurae, lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Buatlah ibumu dan kakekmu bangga diatas sana"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Mwo?"Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang merangkap sebagai sahabat karibnya. Ketahuilah ia merupakan siswa termuda diangkatannya.

"Apa kau tidak risih?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Itu"Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arahan jemari Eunhyuk. Menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengenai poninya yang menjuntai keatas kemudian kebawah.

"Biarkan saja , lanjutkan makanmu"balasnya kemudian melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya kembali.

"Aiss bocah ini , bagaimanapun aku tetap lebih tua darimu. Panggillah aku dengan sopan"

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu sunbae , begitu?"Kyuhyun menatap jengah Eunhyuk yang mengaruk tengkuknya yang ia yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. Sebelum tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Cukup namaku saja atau kau bisa menambahkan panggilan hyung dibelakangnya"

"Shireo!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya jail.

"Kyuhyun"Keduanya serempak menoleh keasal suara.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

"Ehm Kyuhyun-ah kurasa aku harus pergi , aku baru mengingatnya tadi pagi aku diminta untuk menghadap Jung Seongsaengnim. Annyeong!"Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab , Eunhyuk sudah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Berdecak kesal setelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Mwo?"Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun" Seunghyun berusaha mati-matian menahan perasaan gemasnya, sungguh wajah Kyuhyun saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan raut kebingungannya.

"Oppa!" Terlihat seorang yeoja berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri keduanya diiringi tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang yang berlalu larang dikantin ini.

Kyuhyun membereskan segala perlengkapannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baru saja Seunghyun akan menyusulnya jika saja lengannya tidak ditahan kuat oleh So Hee.

"Lepaskan!"

"Shireo , oppa tidak boleh bersama namja itu!"

"Lepaskan , atau aku akan menyakitimu!"

"Shireo"kukuh So Hee. Seunghyun melepaskan genggaman So Hee pada lengannya dengan kasar sebelum berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung Seunghyun memiliki kaki yang jenjang hingga ia dapat menyamai langkah Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan ku bilang"

"Tidak , sebelum kau menjawabku"

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan, berhentilah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi korbanmu"

"Aku tahu , aku adalah namja yang urakan tapi demi tuhan, apa yang kukatakan tadi benar-benar tulus"

Kyuhyun sedikit tergugah akan tindakan dan perbuatan Seunghyun"Buktikan"

"Apa?"

"Jika yang kau katakana memang benar , buktikan padaku"

"Baiklah , apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Jadilah sesorang yang lebih baik dan perbaiki hidupmu"

.

.

.

"Kibum-ah, kau harus tetap semangat arraseo" Donghae memeluk Kibum erat. Saat ini ia memang sengaja menemani Kibum sekaligus melepas sahabatnya untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Memang berat pada awalnya namun bila hasilnya akan baik ia tidak keberatan.

"Aku hanya akan berbeda lokasi bukan dunia"

"Aish kau ini! Pak Kang mengapa kau bisa betah bersama manusia es ini bahkan kau akan menemaninya disana" Kibum memandang Donghae dengan datar. Pak Kang hanya menatap Donghae tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kajja , sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Donghae berkunjunglah ke kediamanku bila kau sempat" Nyonya besar Kim memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja halmeoni. Ah tidak akan ada lagi manusia es disampingku. Kibum-ah kau jangan melupakanku mengerti!"

"Hm"

Donghae menatap kepergian mereka dengan sendu. Disisi lain , terdapat namja paruh baya yang menatap kepergian anak semata wayangnya dalam diam.

"Jalan"titahnya pada sang supir yang segera melajukan mobilnya membelah perjalanan.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah tunggu aku" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aish"

"Yak , magnae apa kau sudah mendengar desas desus tentang kau dan berandalan itu?"

"Tidak"Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya gemas.

"Benarkah kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakana Hyuk hyung"Belum sempat Eunhyuk membalas , jika saja mereka tidak menangkap pembicaraan yang tengah dilakukan oleh segerombolan yeoja yang melintas disekitar mereka.

"Tidak kusangka , Seunghyun oppa benar-benar berubah. Bahkan ia mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus semester ini"

"Kau benar , kudengar itu karena Kyuhyun hoobae kita"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu , apa kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui kabar mereka?"

"Aish kau ini , aku baru kembali setelah mendekam di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Kau lupa?"

"Mianhae, ah kalian tahu. Soo Hee bahkan mengamuk setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Seunghyun menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun"

"Aish , aku benar-benar iri"

Eunhyuk meringis sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran yang digenggamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar…"

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik-menyeret- lengan Eun Hyuk dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju area parkir.

.

.

.

 _ **Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, Los Angeles**_

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mencangkupkan kedua tangannya , merapalkan alunan-alunan doa demi kesembuhan cucu kesayanganya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menatap lekat pintu ruangan operasi didepannya, walaupun ia terlihat berdiam diri saja namun didalam hatinya ia juga ikut merapalkan doa-doa demi kesembuhan sang majikan. Kibum memang hanya sebatas majikan baginya , ketahuilah ia bahkan menganggap Kibum seperti darah dagingnya sendiri.

Didalam , terlihat lima orang dokter profesional tengah melakukan berbagai operasi pada kaki Kibum yang kini terbaring lemah karena pengaruh bius.

"Dokter , tekanan darah pasien menurun"

"Dokter, detak jantung pasien melemah"

"Gunakan Defibrillator"

"Baik"

"Satu..dua..tiga, menyingkir"

 _ **Dilain tempat**_

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menapaki satu-persatu undakan tangga dihadapannya. Seunghyun baru saja menghubunginya dan meminta bertemu di teras atas gedung sekolah. Berbagai pertannyaan singgah dibenaknya. Bisa saja ia meminta Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya , sialnya ia sedang mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan yang dilaksanakan oleh club dance disekolah hari ini.

Mengatur pernafasannya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu tepat dihadapannya. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah menyenderkan tubuh bagian depannya pada pagar pembatas sembari mengalihkan pandangannya mengitari area sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa?"Namja tersebut seketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sekilas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku menanti jawabanmu"

"Apa kau sudah membuktikan semuanya?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya tanpa perlu kukatakan"

"Geurae"Seunghyun berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip hingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti diantara mereka. Menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap manik sewarna caramel milik Kyuhyun yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik baginya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika menerima secercah cahaya yang menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Setelah membiasakan diri , perlahan Kyuhyun menormalkan ukuran mata bak bonekanya sebuah mendali emas yang mengayun kekanan dan kekiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku berhasil meraih prestasi dalam semester ini berkat kau"

"Tidak , kau salah"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendapatkan itu semua karena usaha kerasmu"

"Kyuhyun"

"Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang namja yang urakan dan bodoh. Aku yakin kau mempunyai potensi jika saja kau mau memperbaiki pola hidupmu"

"Lalu setelah ini apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Apa , jika aku melompat dari sini kau akan percaya?"

"Tidak , aku tidak ingin masuk kejeruji besi itu karnamu dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin dihantui olehmu"ujar Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh kecil , menambah kadar menggemaskan dirautnya.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah , aku menerimamu. Memang aku belum mencintaimu , kuharap kau bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu, Hyung"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Kyuhyun"Seunghyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun membalasnya, bahkan kini ia membalas pelukan Seunghyun sama eratnya. Seunghyun melepaskan dekapannya , menangkup wajah rupawan Kyuhyun dalam kedua telapak tangannya seraya mengelus pelan pipi chubby yang berwarna kemerahan saat ini. Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya kian menipis sebelum kedua bibir mereka terpaut lembut , mengantarkan sensasi menyengat bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

 _ **7 Tahun berikutnya**_

"Hot news , artis multitalenta Jennifer Alexsandra tertangkap sedang berkencan dengan seorang namja misterius yang diduga sebagai Bryan Trevor Kim seorang pelatih pribadi bintang internasional yaitu Aiden Lee yang tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya dilayar kaca di…"

 **Pip**

Berbagai cercaan dilontarkan Donghae setelah melihat berita yang baru saja disiarkan setelah sebelumnya menonaktifkan benda persegi dihadapannya begitu saja.

"Berisik" Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang duduk tak jauh darinya sedang menikmati minumannya. Meneguknya dengan anggun khas bangsawan tak memperdulikan delikan kesal yang dilayangkan Donghae padanya.

"Yak , apa kau akan diam saja?"

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Jangan katakan jika kau memang berkencan dengan wanita itu?"

"Berhentilah berbual, ku tahu kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kita lihat saja"belum sempat Donghae membalas tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Tertera nama Pak Kang dilayar ponselnya. Mengerutkan dahinya heran sebelum memilih untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ne"

"….."

"Apa?"

"….."

"Besok?"

"…."

"Aish , baiklah" Dong Hae memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kibum yang sudah menduganya hanya mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Bersiaplah , besok kita akan menuju Korea Selatan. Tak ada bantahan. Walau kau pelatih pribadiku tapi kau tetaplah teman baikku , sebagai teman baikmu aku akan mengawal dan menemanimu"

"Hm"

.

.

.

 **Kring**

 **Kring**

 **Kring**

Terlihat sebuah lengan menjulur keluar dari gundukan selimut yang membungkusnya , menggerakkan lengannya kesamping demi menggapai benda laknat yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya dengan segera ia meraba sekeliling benda tersebut dan setelahnya terdengar suara **Trik**.

"Hoaammm" Mengusap kelopak matanya pelan khas anak kecil sebelum meraih ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Shit, aku hampir terlambat!" Tergesa-gesa ia menuruni ranjangnya sebelum berlari menuju kamar kecil yang terletak diruangannya. 10 menit berlalu. Kyuhyun tengah mematut dirinya didepan kaca guna memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah layak dan rapi. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya , kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Aish, mengapa aku jadi seperti ini. Sial , sial , sial"Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Jika diperhatikan , ukuran tubuhnya tidaklah seramping dulu , entahlah beberapa tahun ini ia mengalami lonjakan kenaikan berat badan yang cukup fantastis. Beruntung ia tak sampai menyamai ukuran tubuh tuan Shin kepala staff dibidangnya bekerja.

Saat ini dirinya terlihat bak boneka salju dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih cenderung pucat , pipi yang chubby , tubuh yang berisi ditambah pakaiannya yang didominasi berwarna putih. Ia terlihat berbeda. Menghela nafasnya kembali sebelum memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sembari mencocokkan nomor kursi yang berada ditiketnya dengan kursi-kursi yang berjajar di kabin pesawat ini. Beruntunglah ia menjabat sebagai wakil kepala staff direksi diperusahaannya hingga ia sedikit bisa bernafas lega atas keterlambatannya dan sialnya ia harus mewakili Tuan Shin-kepala direksi dibidangnya- yang sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit karena hipertensi yang dideritanya , menuju Jepang dengan dalih mengikuti acara penyambutan kedatangan sang direktur baru.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika menemukan kursi yang akan digunakannya. Baru saja ia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman jika saja tidak ada pengganggu-menurutnya-.

"Hello miss"sapa seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dengannya.

"Hello , but I'm a man"

"Oh , benarkah?"

"Kau bisa berbahasa korea?"

"Oh , ya. Ah perkenalkan aku Bryan Trevor Kim"volume suaranya memelan ketika menyebutkan namanya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Kau , pelatih pribadi Aiden Lee petinju terkenal itu kan?"sadar akan siapa gerangan seseorang yang kini berada dihadapannya , Kyuhyun pun ikut memelankan volume suaranya.

"Ne. Ah maafkan aku tuan…"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ck , jangan memanggilku tuan. Apa aku terlihat setua itu"Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi chubbynya lucu dan kembali membulatkan matanya lucu akibat perbuatan Bryan yang mencubiti pipinya keras.

"Akh..sakit, lepaskan"

"Sorry, aku hanya gemas"

"Ck"Waktu berlalu begitu saja , entahlah Kyuhyun harus gembira atau marah saat ini. Bagaimana tidak , Bryan selalu menggodanya dan mengajaknya bermain sampai akhirnya Bryan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menggigil. Ia memang memiliki imun yang buruk bahkan jika ia tengah mengenakan pakaian yang hangat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Ah , ne"

"Cha , pakailah ini"Bryan menyampirkan jaket yang ia kenakan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tenang saja , aku sudah terbiasa. Hal seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidurlah , kau terlihat lelah"

"Hm , geurae. Gomapseumnida"

Bryan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby saat terlelap. Terlihat seperti bayi "I'm sorry hyung , aku menggunakan namamu"lirih Bryan.

 _ **Dua jam kemudian**_

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ah irreona"Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang berpendar dipenjuru kabin.

"Oh mianhae, igo terima kasih"Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali jaket yang tengah ia kenakan kepada pemiliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ah aku harus pergi. Kuharap kita dapat berjumpa kembali"Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong kedepan karena seseorang menambraknya cukup keras hingga membuatnya oleng. Beruntung seseorang tersebut segera meraihnya sebelum ia terjatuh. Ditatapnya lekat wajah pelaku penambrak sekaligus penolongnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Note : Ada berita salah satu author di FFN akunnya kena hack begitu pula dengan akun reader. Kuharap kita terhindar , zaman emang maju kuharap ia segera sadar. Lebih baik menggunakan kemampuannya untuk hal yang lebih positif. Aku nulis ini bukan untuk apa-apa cuma ngingetin aja. See You^^


	2. Chapter 2

By : MinGyuTae00

Character : Kyuhyun , Kibum and others

Rating : M

Genre : Romance , Drama

Summary : Kyuhyun yang sempurna dan menjadi idola semasa sekolahnya kini tak lagi ada. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi bahan olokkan teman-temannya karena bentuk tubuhnya. Harapanpun menghampirinya ketika berjumpa dengan seorang namja dingin yang sukses menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Terinspirasi oleh **Oh My Venus**. Diperuntukan untuk **Desember Ceria KiHyun**.

.

.

.

 **Oh My Venus**

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ah irreona"Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang berpendar dipenjuru kabin.

"Oh mianhae, igo terima kasih"Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali jaket yang tengah ia kenakan kepada pemiliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ah aku harus pergi. Kuharap kita dapat berjumpa kembali"Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong kedepan karena seseorang menambraknya cukup keras hingga membuatnya oleng. Beruntung seseorang tersebut segera meraihnya sebelum ia terjatuh. Ditatapnya lekat wajah pelaku penambrak sekaligus penolongnya.

"Kau tidak bangkit?"Kyuhyun mengerjap – ngerjapkan manik matanya lucu sebelum berdeham dan mendirikan tubuhnya. Melihat itu , namja tersebut kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Cih , orang itu"Kyuhyun mendelik kesal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya naas ponselnya jatuh begitu saja. Dengan ogah – ogahan Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya guna meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai kabin. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya , ia meraih kartu nama yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ponselnya. Matanya kembali membulat.

"Bryan Kim"Melirik sekitarnya sebelum meraih benda tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya sebelum melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian , ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar mencoba menemukan sang pemilik kartu nama yang ia temukan.

"Aish cepat sekali ia menghilang , lebih baik kusimpan saja".

.

.

.

"Hyung , tunggu aku!" Seorang namja manis berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dua orang namja yang berjalan didepannya, salah dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Henry-ah palli!" Henry tersenyum manis ketika ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan seorang namja yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Donghae hyung mian"memasang aegyo andalannya yang dibalas dengan sentilan pelan pada keningnya.

"Kajja , dia akan marah jika kita terlambat"Donghae kembali melangkah sembari merangkul dongsaeng kesayangannya.

" Ah chakaman , aku tidak melihatmu sedari tadi"ujar Donghae setelah keduanya telah menyamankan diri pada kursi kemudi bagian belakang ditemani Bryan yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba.

"Tentu saja aku bertukar tiket dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya , aku prihatin padanya. Lagipula aku sudah bosan pada kelas VVIP. Ah kau tahu hyung aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat manis dan imut , sialnya aku salah menyebutnya dengan sebutan yeoja"

"Jinjja? Siapa namanya?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengannya magnae"

"Entahlah"

"Ah Kibum-ah err berhubung kita berada di Jepang aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu saja, kau keberatan?"Ujar Donghae pada Kibum yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hm"

"Itu artinya apa hyung? Bryan hyung menolaknya atau menerimanya?" Henry berbisik pelan ditelinga Donghae. Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya , ia pun mengacak –acak surai Henry hingga membuat helaian demi helaian surai milik Henry berantakan. Henry tentu saja protes namun ia harus menelan protesannya itu bulat-bulat karena deheman Pak Kang yang menyadarkan mereka.

Oh ternyata butler yang sudah menemani Kibum sedari kecil sudah menunggu lama mereka sedari tadi. Dilihatnya Bryan sudah memasuki mobil tersebut disusul oleh Donghae dan mau tidak mau ia juga harus ikut jika tidak ingin tertinggal. Tidak lucu bukan jika Henry yang menganggap dirinya keren harus tertinggal dan terlunta-lunta tak tentu arah layaknya gelandangan ditengah-tengah bandara.

"Selamat datang tuan muda"

"Hm" Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada kursi mobil tak lupa ia mengenakan headset kesayangannya sembari mendengarkan alunan-alunan nada dari musik yang berputar pada ponselnya.

"Aiss mengapa ia selalu membalas perkataan orang seperti itu" Donghae menyenggol pelan lengan Henry mencoba member isyarat agar ia menutup mulutnya. Henry yang mengerti pun mengangguk berkali-kali dan membuat gerakan seperti menarik resleting didepan bibirnya kemudian mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda peace.

Pak Kang hanya menatap mereka dalam diam dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalan.

"Apa tuan ingin mampir kesuatu tempat?"

"Tidak"

Henry yang sudah kapok mencoba tidak memperdulikan kelakuan hyungnya yang satu itu , karna mau bagaimana pun sifat hyungnya memang seperti itu sedari kecil. Ia pun lebih memilih memainkan game pada ponselnya , sedangkan Donghae terlihat sibuk dengan tablet digenggamannya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan , mobil yang mereka naiki mulai memasuki sebuah kompleks elit well jika ditelaah lebih lanjut lagi , hanya terdapat dua rumah besar dan luas sisanya dikelilingi oleh taman buatan. Pak Kang memberhentikan mobilnya tepat dihadapan rumah bergaya Eropa yang sangat elegan dan tentunya sangat luas. Tak beberapa kemudian pintu garasi dirumah tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Pak Kang pun kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah menurunkan tuan mudanya dan juga kedua temannya.

"Whoa.. amazing, apa kita akan menetap sementara disini?" ujar Henry pada Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Menurutmu?" Donghae memberikan wink pada Henry dan berlalu begitu saja menyusul Bryan dan Pak Kang yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Henry yang tersadarpun segera menyusul walaupun pandangannya tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum pada interior rumah tersebut.

"Donghae hyung , apa rumah ini sama luasnya dengan mansion keluarga Bryan hyung?" Donghae yang penyabar pun hanya mengelus surai Henry pelan.

"Tidak , Mansion keluarga milik Bryan 5 kali lebih luas dari ini"

"Ehem.. mari saya antar menujur ruangan kalian tuan"

"Oh ayolah Kang Ahjussi , tidak usah terlalu formal padaku just call me Henry okay?" Henry yang terkenal dengan ke-easygoingnya dengan santai melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Pak Kang yang hanya menatapnya datar. Donghae hanya menatap gemas Henry dan menurunkan lengan adiknya itu.

"Tolong maklumi dia Pak Kang, kajja!" Pak Kang hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka.

Sedangkan disisi lain , Bryan meletakkan jasnya begitu saja pada ranjangnya. Tak perduli dengan keadaannya ia hanya ingin berbaring sejenak. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menghirup udara bebas Asia. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merindukan udara yang menguar ditanah kelahirannya yaitu Korea Selatan. Walaupun Jepang dan Korea sangat dekat tetap saja ia merasa sangat jauh dari rumahnya , ya rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Terdengar ketukkan beberapa kali pada pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk"

Terlihat Pak Kang berjalan menghampiri Bryan yang masih senantiasa berbaring dengan nyaman dipembaringannya.

"Maaf menganggu tuan muda , saya hanya ingin menginformasikan bahwa sekitar pukul 7 malam nanti acara akan dimulai, semua pakaian dan perlengkapan anda sudah disiapkan. Untuk mengisi waktu 4 jam anda yang luang , apakah tuan ingin melakukan sesuatu atau anda menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Siapkan saja makan siang"

"Baik tuan saya permisi"

Setelah kepergian Pak Kang , Kibum bangkit dan memutuskan membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus berendam guna merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menengang setelah sebelumnya menempuh perjalanan panjang. Oh bayangkan saja mereka yang baru tiba di Korea Selatan harus pergi lagi menuju Jepang. Jika saja ini bukan perintah dari Ayahnya mungkin ia akan sibuk berdiam diri diruangan pribadinya di Korea.

" Good luck Kibum" gumamnya lirih sebelum menuju kamar mandi dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya , menampilkan tubuhnya yang berotot dan sedikit kekar.

Disisi lain…

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria menuju kamar hotelnya , well beruntunglah ia bekerja diperusahaan ternama. Walaupun ia hanya menjadi perwakilan namun fasilitas yang ia terima cukup mewah. Bersiul-siul pelan sembari memperhatikan nomor yang tertera pada pintu masing-masing kamar. Senyum lebar pun terpampang indah diparas manisnya kala ia menemukan kamar hotelnya. Ia pun menempelkan sebuah kartu pada layar gagang pintu berbentuk persegi yang dilengkapi oleh sensor. Setelah pintu terbuka secara otomatis , ia pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan alas kakinya dan jasnya kemudian meletakkannya dengan rapi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pembaringan berukuran queen size tersebut. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja kemudian berguling kesana kemari.

"Ah..nyamannya"

Baru saja ia akan terlelap jika saja ia tidak mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi , dengan segera ia bangkit dan merogoh saku jasnya yang tergantung di sebuah gantungan benda.

"Yoboseyo"

"…"

"Ah ne , saya sudah tiba tuan"

"…."

"Jam 7 malam? Baiklah tuan"

"…"

"Ne"

Setelah panggilan tersebut usai , ia pun memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja diatas nakas. Kemudian mendekati kopernya yang tergeletak begitu saja didepan pintu , menyeretnya pelan kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya.

"Baiklah tersisa 4 jam lagi , lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dan memesan layanan kamar saja"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju telepon yang tersedia disana , membaca petunjuk yang tertera pada kertas berlaminating yang tergeletak persis tepat disamping telepon tersebut. Ia pun menekan number 1 dan 4 secara bergantian guna memesan layanan kamar dan juga beberapa hidangan. Setelah itu ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia pun meletakkan beberapa barang-barang yang ia keluarkan tadi diatas meja , kemudian ia pun melucuti satu persatu helai demi helai pakaiannya. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang putih bersih walaupun kini tubuhnya tidak sesempurna dulu . Aiss membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun ingin menangis.

"Mengapa tubuhku jadi segendut ini bahkan pipiku semakin hari semakin chubby saja"

Beberapa menit kemudian , terlihat Kyuhyun tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang halus dengan handuk kecil. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kartu nama yang sempat ia temukan.

"Apa benar ini nomor ponsel Bryan Kim? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku makan kemudian tidur"Kyuhyun meletakkan kartu nama tersebut pada dompetnya.

.

.

.

Donghae yang sudah bersiap sedari tadi hanya berdecak gemas dengan kelakuan Henry yang selalu membuatnya pusing. Bagaimana tidak , sedari tadi ia berjalan kesana kemari mencocokkan pakaian mana yang akan ia kenakan.

"Henry-ya kita akan pergi keacara formal bukan ke klub jadi gunakan setelah jas yang sudah aku siapkan dan tidak ada bantahan"

Disisi lain terlihat Pak Kang membantu Kibum mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap tuan muda , saya akan menunggu diluar. Permisi"

"Geurae" Sekali lagi Kibum mematut penampilannya , memang pada dasarnya Kibum yang nyaris sempurna sehingga pakaian apapun yang ia gunakan akan terlihat bagus dan cocok. Setelah dirasanya penampilannya sudah perfect ia pun menuju pintu. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sudah menunggunya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dan juga Henry yang kembali bertingkah konyol didepan Kibum.

"Ck Henry-ya berhenti"ujar Donghae menegur Henry yang dibalas dengan cengiran nakalnya.

"Henry-ya" Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kibum yang baru saja berbicara.

"N-ne" Walaupun Henry selalu terlihat seenaknya dan arogan namun jika Kibum sudah mengajaknya berbicara ia akan merasa gugup.

"Jaga sikap dan panggil aku Kibum"setelah mengatakan itu Kibum pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Henry yang cengo dan Donghae yang terkekeh.

.

.

.

Para hadirin termasuk Kyuhyun segera berdiri ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan jejeran para petinggi dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu adalah kemunculan sang ahli waris yang selama ini dielu-elukan dan sangat misterius. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengenali salah satu wajah yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar pun mulai bertepuk tangan mengikuti yang lainnya. Walaupun matanya masih memandang lekat orang tersebut.

"Bryan"lirihnya.

Para hadirin pun mendengarkan dengan kusyuk wejangan demi wejangan dan pidato singkat para tetua. Kyuhyun yang semula terfokus kini fokusnya menjadi buyar karna seseorang.

"Wah lihatlah siapa ini , bukankah kau Kyuhyun si Venus? Oh apa aku harus mengatakan jika kau adalah Kyuhyun si Mantan Venus?" ujar seorang yeoja bergaun merah ketat dengan sinis kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan mencoba tak menghiraukan yeoja kurang kerjaan menurutnya.

"Ah kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Seunghyun"

 **Deg**

Kyuhyun menatap tajam yeoja tersebut. " Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Well baiklah , tapi aku tidak menyangka saja akan seperti ini pada akhirnya. Cih pantas saja Seunghyun oppa meninggalkanmu lihat saja dirimu saat ini , ck aku saja muak melihatmu apalagi Seunghyun oppa"

Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya , mencoba mengontrol emosinya. " Well kau kira kau hebat? Lihatlah penampilanmu saat ini , kau bahkan terlihat seperti wanita jalang yang halus belaian dengan pakaian seketat dan terbuka seperti itu. Apa kau kesini untuk menjajakan tubuhmu?"

Walaupun fisiknya berubah tetapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang dulu. Si namja manis dengan mulut berbisanya. Ingin rasanya So Hee untuk membalas dan menampar wajah Kyuhyun jika saja ia tidak ingat ada dimana ia sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun , ketahuilah ia tengah mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang tak karuan saat ini. Seunghyun, orang itu…

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Kyuhyun menatap geram seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya , namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memandang datar Seunghyun.  
**

" **Setelah 7 tahun lamanya kau ingin kita putus begitu saja?"**

" **Kyuhyun dengarkan…"**

" **Apa? Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku yang berubah? Itukan maksudmu"**

"… **."**

" **Cih , baiklah kita putus. Semoga kau mendapatkan pendamping yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu"Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Seunghyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan frustasi.**

" **Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasnku terlebih dahulu"**

 **Diluar..**

 **Kyuhyun menaiki bis yang berhenti dihadapannya , mencari kursi paling pojok. Disaat ia menemukannya tanpa aba-aba ia mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan arah pandangannya yang terfokus keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan berbagai kendaraan dan orang-orang yang melintas serta gemerlapnya jalanan kota beserta kios-kios yang berada disekitarnya.**

 **Setetes cairan bening menuruni pipinya yang chubby , Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air tersebut. Senyum miris terpancar pada rautnya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sering bertengkar , entah dengan masalah sepele yang dibesar-besarkan**

" **Aku berubah seperti ini juga bukan mauku , kau bilang aku semakin cuek padamu , padahal ada alasan lain lagi bukan"inner Kyuhyun.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan lunglai. Tubuhnya lelah ditambah dengan beban fikiran dan hatinya yang menganggunya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang terpampang nyata pada cermin dihadapannya dengan datar.

"Aku pasti akan membuat kalian menyesal" ia pun mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang tersedia disana. Kemudia berlalu menuju arah dompetnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja nakas , membukanya dan menemukan sebuah benda yang dicarinya. Terdapat sedikit keraguan didalam hatinya, namun ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba"

TBC

* * *

Hai~~

Ada yang nunggu ff ini update? Well , maaf baru bisa update. Seperti biasa ini gara-gara masalah laptop. Sebenarnya bisa aja dilanjut di laptop adik tapi file-file semuanya ada di sini. Maaf jika chap ini pendek , kalau responnya bagus. Astungkara updatenya juga cepet.

Salam,

Mingyutae00


End file.
